Execution
"Execution" is the tenth episode of the first season of Mission: Homeworld, the season one finale of Mission: Homeworld, and the tenth episode overall. Synopsis The Homeworld gems attack Beach City. Andalusite snaps. Plot The sky is gray and filled with clouds. That is the view of Beach City that Peridot and Amazonite can see from above. Peridot: Where do we land? I can’t see anything! Amazonite: We’re right above the designated spot… Just lower the ship until we land on something, I suppose… Peridot does as Amazonite says, and lowers the ship, well… Until they land on something. The ship lands on the shore of a beach, where the sky is still gray. Peridot then speaks into an intercom system on the ship. Peridot: Ship successfully landed. You may all step off. The Homeworld Gems all rushed out the door to greet the five gems waiting for them. Garnet: Why are you back!? Jasper: We need to eliminate Celestite. You know this, fusion! Pearl: You will NOT win, Jasper. Jasper: That’s what you think. Jasper glares down at Pearl. She grins. Jasper: Defect. Pearl glares back up at her. Steven Quartz Universe was standing behind Garnet. Steven: Garnet…? What’s happening??? Garnet: Steven, go with your father. Steven: But I want to--! Garnet: GO! Steven then scrambles off running, but before he can get away he is stopped with a trident through his back. All of the rebel gems turn and gasp to see nothing on the ground except for a dull, Rose Quartz gem. The Crystal Gems: STEVEN! Maw-Sit-Sit stands, heaving from the distance of her throw and how much power it has taken from her. MSS: Rose Quartz…. Eliminated. Amazonite: Woah. Nice thro--- Amazonite is interrupted by Garnet’s anger taking over her. Garnet pounces on Maw-Sit-Sit and immediately begins beating her up. Almost magnetically, Maw-Sit-Sit’s trident flies into her hand from the sandy earth. She shoves Garnet off of her and stands, just before she is interrupted once more by Pearl’s spear cutting her cheek barely. She gasps in terror. MSS: You’ve injured my face. Celestite: GEMS. ELIMINATE THEM! All of the Homeworld gems then attack the Crystal gems, and vice versa. Garnet and Jasper face off, while Amazonite and Peridot take on Pearl and Amethyst. Celestite is then left to face off with Maw-Sit-Sit. Andalusite’s hands are shaking and her pupils shrank. She raises a column of earth far too high to jump onto, so that she is able to make her move. Celestite’s hands are glowing as she summons her weapon, a two-sided scythe, into her grip. She twists the scythe so that it breaks into two, giving her two scythes. Maw-Sit-Sit: Oh, THAT’S SO CHEAP! Celestite: Come and get it! Maw-Sit-Sit, trident in hand, runs up to Celestite and the two begin fighting madly. Whenever Celestite swung a scythe, Maw-Sit-Sit blocked it between the tongs of her trident. The two were locked in a sort of limbo, unending within the same rthym of which they fought. However, from a spot of luck, Celestite and Maw-Sit-Sit, stepping, fighting in a backward direction, both stop. Celestite hears a crunching sound, looking down. She realizes that she stepped on Steven’s Gem, and it was broken, on the ground. Celestite: No! Maw-Sit-Sit, you little bi-- She is interrupted by a trident in the chest as Maw-Sit-Sit impales her as far as the tongs could go into her. Even then, Maw-Sit-Sit pushes further until almost half of the trident was in Celestite’s chest, before the gem poofed and a sun-shaped, powder blue gem hit the ground. MSS: Let’s finish this. Maw-Sit-Sit then bubbles the gem and turns around in excitement. MSS: HEY, JASPER! I DID I-- Maw-Sit-Sit turns around, only to be shrouded in the shadow of a gigantic she-beast. She has a dark violet mane covering the sun. She’s wearing gaudy shades with the frames in lenses shaped in a triangle. She is grinning with sharp, jagged teeth. Sugilite: HOW YOU DOIN’, GIRL? Maw-Sit-Sit whimpers, before making her trident disappear. She then runs for her life. MSS: OH GOD IT FUSED RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! Sugilite summoned two gauntlets and a whip and fused them to create a flail. She swung it up and around her head several times before throwing as far as Maw-Sit-Sit ran. Maw-Sit-Sit sees the shadow above her growing larger rapidly. She slides to a stop and begins running in a different direction. But before she is able to run away, the flail hits the ground, and traps Maw-Sit-Sit by the leg. She drops the bubble and it bursts on the ground, leaving Celestite’s gem open to regeneration. She shrieks out in pain, catching everyone’s attention before they go back to fighting, the Homeworld gems trying to fight their way through and help Maw-Sit-Sit. Sugilite: HA HA HA! YOU WANT SOME MORE? Sugilite taunts, stomping her way over to Maw-Sit-Sit. During this, though, Jasper had summoned her destabilizer and was advancing on Sugilite. Sugilite picks her flail back off of the ground and is ready to crush Maw-Sit-Sit for real this time as she weakly tries to scramble to her feet, but her leg prevents her from doing so. Sugilite is about to bring down her flail, when, suddenly, she is split in two. Garnet and Amethyst both fall to the ground with Jasper standing in the middle of them, holding her destabilizer with a shaky hand. Jasper: You’re welcome…. MSS: Th...Thanks… Maw-Sit-Sit lies down on the ground, and her vision fades to black as she watches Jasper cause Amethyst to retreat into her gem, and then Maw-Sit-Sit blacks out. Amazonite and Peridot are currently fighting off Pearl as Andalusite watches the three. She decides to make her move. Peridot and Pearl are both dueling while Amazonite watches, waiting to make a move on Peridot. But then, Peridot is attacked by a large chunk of earth. She is hit on the face, directly on her gem. Peridot’s triangular gem shatters, killing her instantly. Both Pearl and Amazonite shriek in fear before looking up at the culprit. It was Andalusite. Andy: I’M NOT WORKING FOR YOU PEOPLE ANY MORE! Amazonite: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Andy: YOU ALL THINK I’M WEAK, DON’T YOU! YOU THINK I’M HELPLESS? Andalusite lowers her column of earth back into the ground. She levitates a rather large boulder above her head. Andy: I’m more powerful than any of you could ever be. Amazonite: Andy, please, don’t…. Pearl, watching the threatening, was still traumatized from watching a gem die right before her eyes. Amazonite is tearing up in her eyes, and Andalusite’s eyes glowed a cold gray, her irises and pupils completely clouded. Andy: I’m not your prisoner anymore. Pearl flees before she gets crushed, and Andalusite throws the boulder onto Amazonite. Jasper is facing of against Garnet. Garnet: What did you do to Steven!? Jasper: You can mourn your losses once this fight is over, fusion. The two circle each other before they are interrupted by Pearl’s distressed shouting. Pearl: GARNET! ONE’S GONE BONKERS, FUSE SARDONYX! Garnet was in too much of a rush to think of the consequences. She nodded and immediately began her synchronization dance, as Jasper tries to interfere. She tries to dive between the two, but she doesn’t make it in time before the two form Sardonyx. Sardonyx: WOAH, STUDIO AUDIENCE! I heard that two certain gems wanted to see more of me? Jasper: Augh! Not again! Sardonyx: Oops? Bad time? OOH, OF COURSE IT’S NEVER A BAD TIME FOR SARDONYX! Sardonyx laughed very loudly, and summoned her gauntlets and spear, fusing a warhammer rather quickly. Sardonyx: Let’s get this over with~! Jasper, shaking in her boots, is unable to make a quick enough getaway before Sardonyx swiftly swings her warhammer down, landing square on Jasper and poofing her. Sardonyx: Oh! That was eas-- Sardonyx is quickly hit with a large boulder and unfuses. Both Garnet and Pearl retreat into their gems. Andalusite stands alone she begins to walk over to where Maw-Sit-Sit was regenerating. Andy: I… I knew I could do it. I’m the s-- A crunching sound can be heard under Andalusite’s foot. She looks down and see Jasper’s ge, now cracked. Andy: Whoops. Andalusite then summons a large rock and smashed Jasper’s gem. She quickly gains a rush of satisfaction. Andy: No leader, no rules, right? RIGHT? Andalusite then breaks into hysterical laughter, continuing to smack the shattered fragments of Jasper’s gem. Thus… A dark green gem lies on the ground, motionless in a beach-like area. It’s burning hot out with the sun high in the sky. One figure stands over the gem, shaking her head in disappointment. The figure speaks. Andy: Oh, Maw-Sit-Sit. How I hate you so, so much. Andalusite, however, with a fit of sympathy, decides to let her live. She, instead, crushes Celestite’s gem into tiny little pieces. Andy: But, I’m afraid my ride is here. Andalusite then heads toward the Homeworld ship. But, before she is able to reach it, red and blue blaring lights paired with loud sirens stop her in her tracks. Beach City PD: LATINA WOMAN! HALT! BEACH CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST. Andy: What…? Beach City PD: YOU ARE PARKING AN UNAUTHORIZED AIRCRAFT ON SOMEONE’S PROPERTY. YOU ARE UNDER ARREST. Andalusite is then tackled by the Police Department. She is arrested, and thrown into the back of a police car before the police investigate the wreckage some more, and put a line of police tape around shattered gem fragments, and the Homeworld ship. Policeman: What… Happened to this place? Andalusite, in the back of the moving police car, laughs hysterically as she watches Maw-Sit-Sit get left behind. The police in the front of the car look at each other worriedly, as they drive her to the police department, far away from the battle scene. ' ' EPILOGUE ' ' A dark green gem lies on the ground, motionless on the beach. The gem begins to glow. Maw-Sit-Sit regenerates from the gem in her Homeworld uniform. MSS: Where… Where is everyone? She walks around, looking at the shattered gems that scattered over the sand. Her eyes were wide as she saw what was left of her commander, her colleagues, and her enemies. The enemies were still alive though. Damn it. Maw-Sit-Sit’s thoughts are interrupted by a cry of distress, over by a boulder. She rushes over to it to see Amazonite, with her foot stuck under the boulder. Amazonite: Andalusite is horrible at aiming when she’s angry. MSS: How long have you been here? Amazonite: Like, 12 hours. Don’t worry. I’m fine. Maw-Sit-Sit then helps Amazonite with her pinned foot, freeing her leg. Amazonite: They took the ship while you were gone… She points to the spot where the ship used to be. It is now gone, the imprints of it in sand washed away by the incoming tides. Amazonite: We’re stuck here, now. Forever. Maw-Sit-Sit hugged Amazonite immediately. MSS: It’s okay… Amazonite: What are we going to do…? MSS: We’ll figure something out. '' Features Characters * Garnet * Amethyst * Pearl * Steven Universe * Sardonyx * Sugilite * Celestite * Maw-Sit-Sit * Jasper * Peridot * Amazonite * Andalusite * Greg Universe (Mentioned) Locations * Beach City * The Crystal Gems' temple * Homeworld (Mentioned) * The Homeworld ship * Police car * The Beach shore Trivia * This episode featured a reference back to the pilot of the show. * "A dark green gem lies on the ground, motionless in a beach-like area. It’s burning hot out with the sun high in the sky. One figure stands over the gem, shaking her head in disappointment. The figure speaks." was a reference to the first statement in the show's pilot: "A dark green gem lies on the ground, motionless in a desert-like area. It’s burning hot out with the sun high in the sky. Two figures stand over the gem, shaking their heads in disappointment. The larger figure speaks." * This is the largest character cast in all of Mission: Homeworld. * The only fusions that did not appear between Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl was Opal and Alexandrite.